powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora Argus
Dora Argus (ドーラアルゴス, Dōra Arugosu) (12): A mass of eyeballs sent to torment a little girl named Michi by trying to convince her that her father was a vampire. Physical Appearance Dora Argus is a grey monster with 100 Multicolor Eyes and a big red min eye in his mouth. Character History Although he is a vampire, the creature known as Totpat has never drank human blood and made it his goal to finally drink from a human victim. Unfortunately, the cowardly Totpat was easily sent running by a little girl named Michi. In response to this, and the fact that her other minions were incredibly lazy Bandora had Pleprechaun create Dora Argus to assist Totpat. On Earth, Dora Argus used his massive eye to transport Michi into a nightmare dimension where she was tricked into thinking that her father, a pacifist police officer, was really a vampire. Releasing the girl, Totpat hoped to crush the girl's family bond and make her ripe for feeding upon. Instead, her accusations of her father being a vampire attracted the attention of the Zyurangers, particularly Dan who personally investigated the girl's claims. The pair were soon ambushed by Dora Argus who trapped them in his nightmare dimension again. Although both were trapped, Dan was ejected from this dimension and forced to fight Dora Argus with his teammates. After sufficiently tormenting the girl, Dora Argus returned her to Earth so that Totpat could feed. However, he is driven away and Michi was reassured that her father was not a vampire. Meanwhile, Dan had deduced that Dora Argus' weakness was his primary eye and impaled it with his lance, destroying the creature. However, Bandora used her magic staff to restore the monster and grow it to titanic size. Summoning Daizyuzin, the Zyurangers clashed with the gigantic Dora Argus. After surviving an onslaught from the monster, they determined that it still had the same weakness and called upon the God Horn, using the Super-Legendary Lightning Cut to destroy the creature's primary eye. Personality Fiercely loyal, Dora Argus claims that he is ever alert because he will always have at least one eye open, thus not needing to sleep. This monster takes particular pleasure tormenting children by making them fear their parents. Powers and Abilities * Segmented Body: Although appearing to have a humanoid form, Dora Argus is actually a mass of eyeballs consisting of one massive central eye and a number of smaller eyes. These eyeballs can float independently of each other and can be fired as physical projectiles. While the smaller eyes typically operate in a swarm, the primary can command the rest remotely and act independently of the rest of his body mass. * Nightmare Dimension: Dora Argus can teleport individuals to a purple-hued dimension where he can create life-like illusions to haunt and torment them. In particular, he was able to create the illusion that made Michi believe her father was a vampire. Interestingly, these illusions follow a set of rules of established myth. For example, the vampire could be warded off with a crucifix. * Eye-Blasts: This creature can fire energy blasts from his many eyes, even creating energy projectiles shaped like eyeballs with razor sharp teeth. Weaknesses Dora Argus was virtually invulnerable to harm, able to shrug off a blast from the . His one weakness was to impale his massive central eye. Notes *In keeping with Zyuranger's style of Dora Monsters being based on Greek and mythical creatures, Dora Argus is based on Argus Panoptes, a giant with a hundred eyes from Greek mythology. Gallery MMPR Eye Guy.jpg| Dora Argus MMPR Eye Guy main eye.jpg| The Main Eye See Also Tricera-Lance Category:Dora Monsters Category:Eye Themed Villain